Time Warp
by xFuntoosh
Summary: The Fifth Doctor has failed to save Peri (at the end of The Caves of Androzani), and is overcome with guilt. He decides to go companion-less from then on. A few days into that decision, he meets Sarah Jane Smith, who's only met his third incarnation. A time warp has changed the balance of time. Five/Sarah. Also Fifth Doctor whump.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Thank you to all who have reviewed, and followed. :) I am not really sure about Sarah Jane's characterization since I've only seen the Time Warrior, so it would be dandy if you could give some tips. :D Thanks guys!**

**~xFuntoosh**

Silence engulfed the air of the cool, gray TARDIS console room. A fair-haired young man kneeled down on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. His long, cream-colored frock coat was torn at one elbow, and the entire left side of his upper body covered in mud. A spray of green slime was slashed across his cricket jumper, and his striped pants were stained a sickly crimson.

To his right lay a glass vial, broken and forgotten. The man's dark blue eyes were fixed on a lifeless body in front of him. It was a girl, her short dark brown hair and loose-fitting outfit identifying her as his companion. Or former companion. The Time Lord continued to stare at her for an undefined amount of time, as if all his willing and wishing would make her get up and address him again in her American accent. "Doctor?" He could almost hear her quizzically calling to him.

Eventually, the unbearable pain from his leg wound forced the Doctor to get to his feet and seek out some kind of first-aid. A sense of guilt overwhelmed him, just like the time Adric died, but worse. It was only their second adventure together. _She was just a young girl with her whole life ahead of her. What right do I have to snatch it away? I've only brought bad luck to my companions - Adric died, Tegan almost had an emotional breakdown, and now Peri._

Peri Brown. The name itself in his thoughts seemed sinful to the Time Lord. He was responsible for her death. If only he hadn't set the TARDIS co-ordinates to the wretched Androzani Minor. If only. The Doctor limped to the double doors that led to the corridors, taking one last glance over his shoulder at the limp body of the college girl that he had indirectly killed.

_I'm not going to travel with another companion. Never again. I'm not going to let another person die because of me. What... what right do I even have to live after this? _The words formed in his mind as he pushed the door open. After walking a few paces, the Doctor was startled to find something cool, and unfamiliar rolling down his cheek.

Tears. They came in greater numbers now, surprising the Time Lord. He hadn't cried in a long time, not even at Adric's death. The pain in his leg distracted him, blotting out everything else except the wound and the tears.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor whispered out loud, his voice cracking with pain.

* * *

The Time Lord walked down the corridors of the TARDIS in dead silence, unaccustomed to the loneliness of his Type 40 machine. He had always travelled with companions before to keep him company on his journeys throughout time and space.

But not anymore. The Doctor let out a sigh as he turned the corridor into the library room. He had tried to occupy his mind with books, but thoughts of his previous companions kept haunting him. Nyssa's interest in books. Tegan taunting him over being a bookworm. Turlough's regular disappearances into the TARDIS corridors.

Trying to focus his attention on something else, he glanced down at his leg. It had been two full days since the events of Androzani Major, and the bullet wound from one of the troops had stopped him from getting to Peri in time to give her the bat's milk. The Doctor sank into one of the chairs, staring into space for a few moments as he recalled taking Peri's body back to her parents.

"She drowned. I'm sorry." The lie had hurt him almost as much as the bullet wound, since he couldn't even tell her parents how she died, and how it was his fault for dragging her into that. _I've died five times too, it's just that I'm a Time Lord. Humans can only live once, and I have no right to kill them by inviting them along with me. _He reflected sadly. Just then, he heard a noise, a strange one.

"Who's there?" The Doctor called, jumping to his feet. He winced as he put weight on his right leg, the one that was wounded. Puzzlement soon overtook the pain, however. _I locked the TARDIS doors. How can anyone get in? _Still unwilling to carry any weapons, he gently pushed open the door to the library, sticking to the words he had said in his fourth incarnation - "If someone sees you are unarmed, they will be less likely to hurt you."

Not that he was afraid, of course. The intruder - whoever he or she was - would definitely be sorry for breaking into his TARDIS! The Doctor calmed himself with the thought, since he was in the superior position for a change. _Maybe it's a fan, _He chuckled slightly at the thought. When he had met his tenth incarnation, he had inadvertently blurted out things about him being a fan.

Another loud bang brought him back to reality. The Doctor rounded a corner to see a broken vase on the floor. "Aw, come on!" He couldn't help but blurt out. "It was from the Tang Dynasty! I had to fight off scores of other Chinese peasants just to get it!" With a sigh, he decided silently that it could be replaced.

_Yes, a vase is replaceable. Peri isn't. _The pessimistic part of his mind started once again. While he was distracted by those thoughts, the intruder dashed past him, in the direction of the console room. "Oh no you don't!" The Time Lord shouted, mainly to himself, as he took off in the same direction, trying his best to ignore the pain in his leg.

A few seconds before he reached the double doors, the Doctor heard a scream - obviously a girl's. He threw the doors open, and the sight that greeted him was the last thing in the universe he ever expected to see.

"Sarah Jane Smith!" The words formed on his lips before he had time to think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks a lot, guys, for the reviews! :D I'm going to take this into a bit of 5th Doctor whump because it's fun! I'm going to not be able to get chapters up as quickly as I would like to because school's starting tomorrow. But good things come to those who wait! :D**

"Who the hell are you?" The woman demanded at once. "And where are we?" She stepped away from the TARDIS door to reveal that they were in deep space. "Take me back to Earth, right now!"

The Doctor didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Instead, he just stood there, stunned. _This was when she met my third incarnation, _He thought quickly to himself. _But that's impossible! _Unable to explain what had just happened, the Time Lord walked over to his former companion, and looked at her up and down.

Something else was needling at the back of Sarah's mind. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, and stood still as the Doctor took a few steps closer to her. "How... how do you know my name?" The question finally was retrieved from her memory. She could see that he was deeply interested in her, as if he had known her for a long time.

"Something's wrong. Something's very wrong. You shouldn't be here." The Doctor, being himself, couldn't help launching into the bad news as he paced up and down, trying to think. "And it's times like this I wish I had my sonic screwdriver." He paused for a moment, allowing himself a small smile - the first since Peri's death - at this coincidence.

He had always wanted to go back for Sarah Jane, but something or the other ended up stopping him. And of course, part of him wanted to move on.

Shaking himself out of those thoughts, the Doctor looked up at the rather bewildered "scientist". "How did you get in here?" He asked as he plopped down onto a chair that was conveniently located in the console room - he had moved it there as part of a redecoration of the TARDIS a day prior in an effort to keep his mind off Peri.

"There was this man, he called himself John Smith. And he told me he was going into this police box to make himself a cup of coffee, and then I find myself in here! Who are you, by the way?" Sarah had calmed down considerably, realizing that this man wouldn't hurt her, at least for the time being.

"Well," The Doctor let out a breathy sigh as he pulled himself out of his seat. "I'm that man. John Smith. Now before you ask anything," He cut the girl off as she was about to ask, presumably, how that was possible, "I'm a different version of him. And I'm not John Smith, I'm the Doctor. I lied to you back there." To him, it was a long, long time ago. To her, it was just barely a minute.

"What, so you can change forms?" Sarah tilted her head, intrigued by this strange man. "No, no. It's called regeneration. When I'm dying I change forms to save my life, and once I do it I can't go back, and it's completely random. Except, I'm a future version of him, and I don't know how we're both here at the same time." The Time Lord waved his hands as he tried to think of a possible cause.

Before either of them could speak again, however, the TARDIS gave a violent shake that threw them both off their balance. Sarah managed to catch a hatstand, that the Doctor had placed there the day before, loaded with his old hats from previous incarnations. Much to the journalist's gratitude, it was bolted to the TARDIS floor, and it kept her from flying off as the balance of gravity shifted.

The Doctor, however, wasn't as lucky. He was flung back against one of the peculiar roundels that lined the console room, and amongst the banging and slamming of his other belongings against the wall, he heard a small crack as an excruciating pain swept through his left shoulder.

"What's happening?!" He could barely hear the girl's words from the other side of the room, but quick mental calculations told the Doctor that the TARDIS was being dragged down a time corridor, like the time he met the Daleks along with Tegan and Turlough. For a brief moment, the Doctor was distracted from the chaos around him as he relived the pain he felt when Tegan ran off from him when it was all over.

He was brought back to reality as the gravity suddenly returned to normal, leaving him to sink down ungracefully on the TARDIS floor. The pain in his leg had returned as well, and the Time Lord felt a little queasy.

"What happened?" Sarah walked over, rather unscathed by the frightening event. She seemed oblivious to the Doctor's pain, even when he shifted position to lie on his back in the hopes that it would relieve some of the shoulder ache. Without waiting for an answer, the journalist walked around the console room, analyzing it and mentally taking down details - this would make an excellent story! Worries about being hurt by the Doctor extinguished, she finally realised that something wasn't quite right about him as he refrained from getting to his feet even after a few minutes.

"Are you all right?" She got to her knees beside the Doctor. He opened one weary dark blue eye, looking up at her for an instant as if he had forgotten who she was. "Not this again..." The Time Lord groaned, forcing himself to a sitting position. "My other selves are being dragged to different points in time, and this time I feel like there's more of them... eleven, including me."

Sarah looked at the Doctor as if he was speaking Egyptian. "What do you mean, 'dragged to different points in time'?" The question was more investigative, her natural journalist instincts piqued by now. He hesitated for a few minutes before answering, "It means someone's messing with the balance of time. That's how you're here."

Without warning, the TARDIS shook again, giving a most violent lurch. However, much to the Doctor's gratitude, the gravity stayed normal, and from a beep on the console, he could tell that they had landed. He knew that there were a few levers to be pulled and buttons to be pushed, but that could be ignored right now.

The two stayed in that position for around half an hour, with Sarah getting up every five minutes to give him some more water. Throughout that period of time, the Doctor kept resisting the urge to tell her he was sorry, to relate all their adventures with the Daleks and everything, because then he would have to wipe her memory. And he wanted her to remember this.

Eventually, he decided that he had to investigate the time corridor and where it had dragged him to. Not the same point in time, he was sure of that from the telepathic feeling in his head. "Let's go," He finally told Sarah as she came back with more water. She was obviously pleased, the corners of her face turning up at the prospect of a great story.

With some help, the Doctor hauled himself to his feet, making sure that he was steady, before limping his way out to the doors, opening one of them inwards without thinking. If either of the two had noticed the note that was mysteriously placed near the levers that needed to be pulled for the landing protocol to be complete.

It read:

_This is an urgent message from me, the Fourth incarnation. I have been pulled down a time corridor, and I am now in terrible danger. Please, do not go outside, for something bad surely awaits!_

If only they had stopped to read it. Instead, as soon as the Doctor had put on his hat, as he usually did when he went outside, he and Sarah Jane were greeted with men and women dressed in military outfits, all armed with machine guns. They cocked the guns, ready to fire at a second's notice if either of them moved.

"Well, I should have checked the TARDIS co-ordinates before I left," The Doctor remarked mainly to himself. He had been in this situation several times before, but had always managed to sort it out amicably. There was no doubt within him that this could be sorted out without any violence either.

However, he was wrong. A tranquilizer dart whizzed past him, and it caught Sarah, who was standing next to him. "Hey!" His shout was muffled as another dart caught him in the leg, which was, rather unfortunately, his right one, close to the spot where he had been shot.

The Doctor glanced up at the world around him, reading one last word before the world around him went black - "Torchwood".


	3. Chapter 3

The Time Lord opened one eye, feeling groggy from the tranquilizer dart. He found himself in a small holding cell - the floor was made of metal and the walls of gray brick. Two thin mattresses, dirty and neglected, provided a place to sleep. There were no windows, and one wall had bars, but something was different about them.

"Ah, electricity!" The Doctor took a few steps from the spot where he was thrown onto the hard floor. He took a good hard look at the blue bolts that occasionally flashed, promising to electrocute anyone who touched them. "Won't be lethal, but will probably give a pretty nasty shock..."

Just then, he heard someone else stirring in the cell. He turned around to see Sarah Jane peeling herself from the revolting mattress. Again, she was luckier than the Doctor - she had landed on the mattress, and him, on the floor. Suddenly realizing that, he became aware of the ache in his shoulder and chest.

"What... happened?" She asked out loud, her voice giving away how groggy she felt. "Those darts, they weren't meant for humans. That's why you still feel groggy. It was as if... as if this Torchwood was expecting me." The Doctor launched straight into his observations, ignoring Sarah's question. Before the journalist had time to reply, though, a man, standing at a lofty 6"3, remarked with a sneer, "Very clever, alien boy!"

A little surprised, the Doctor turned around to face the man. He had fair skin and brown hair, and contempt was written all over his face. Sarah made a mental note to call him "Sneerface" from then on. "Ah, hello!" Being his usual self, the Time Lord called out cheerily, trying to ignore the contempt behind the words 'alien boy'.

"We were just wondering where we were. New place, but I like new places." He flashed a smile at the man, but the latter's attention was diverted to his walkie-talkie. There was an exchange between him and the person on the other end which the Doctor couldn't decipher, and at the same time, he didn't really care.

Sneerface flicked a switch on the side of the cell, turning the electricity off, and opening the door. Without giving either of the prisoners a chance to speak, two other guards came and cuffed their hands behind their backs. Still, for some reason, the Doctor thought it appropriate to strike up a conversation with his captors.

"So where are we going? Not to tea, I suppose?" He remarked, rather sarcastically. It turned out to be a bad decision, and was punished swiftly with a lash from the whip of Sneerface. The pain was instantaneous, and the whip cut through the top layer of the Doctor's clothing - that is, his frock coat.

"Shut up, alien," Sneerface hissed through clenched teeth. Sarah was a silent bystander to the goings-on, but a spark of sympathy went to the Doctor, even though she didn't think it wise to provoke their captors.

"Ah, a sjambok, is it?" The Time Lord continued, looking at the whip. He would've liked to smell it to tell its origins, but it definitely wouldn't sit well with Sneerface. Even that statement incurred the wrath of the guard, and he was quickly rewarded with another lash.

"What _is_ your problem with me?" The Doctor's patience finally ran out as he craned his neck to look over at his tormentor. He cast a quick glance at Sarah over his shoulder, and her eyes were bright with concern for her new friend.

"Look, you're the prisoner here, so I just suggest you _shut your face _or else I'll kill you. Right here." Sneerface glared at the Time Lord angrily, obviously unhappy at being challenged. To add to his statement, he elbowed the Doctor in the stomach, forcing the latter to his knees for a few seconds. He let out a brief cry of pain, before he was roughly pulled back onto his feet, a lash from the whip added as punishment.

Effectively silenced for the rest of the trip, he looked around at the holding cells the group passed. Aliens, different types, all captured. A Silurian here, a Sontaran there. Hoping that none of them recognized him, the Doctor tried to just keep his face concealed. Sarah, however, wasn't as quiet as her companion.

She let out gasps every few seconds as she spotted different types of aliens, aliens with blue skin, aliens with one eye, aliens with defects. The Time Lord willed her just to be silent, so that she didn't draw attention to them. Eventually, they arrived in a grand lobby with polished marble floors. A waterfall sprayed those who got too close to it, and it had attracted a small crowd of children.

However, waterfalls were the last thing on the Doctor's mind as the two of them were half-shoved into an office room. Inside, an older woman, maybe around the age of 50, and a younger man were seated on the comfortable chairs. The woman dismissed the guards with a snap of her fingers, and one of them locked the door behind them. A small flicker of worry rose within Sarah, but she tried to dismiss it.

"Well, you could have at least asked one of them to unlock our handcuffs," He finally broke the silence, with a small, breathy sigh. The woman fixed him with a glare, and the Time Lord averted his eyes, like a little boy hiding from a stern aunt.

"Why are we here?" The Doctor asked again after a minute of silence passed. "What is the meaning of knocking us both out, locking us in a cell, and then bringing us here?" He tried to keep his voice from becoming too impudent, but his anger and confusion showed plainly through his facial expression.

"We ask the questions here, not you." The woman nearly shouted angrily. Still, much to the Doctor's credit, he didn't flinch away, unafraid of this stern woman. "But you have invaded Torchwood. We take any invasions to be a declaration of war. And you are now our prisoner." There was more silence after the statement.

"So, tell me, where are you both from? And what was that police box thing?" The man asked. With some squinting, Sarah managed to read the name on his nametag - Don Skinner. The lady was called Tamara Skinner. _Mother and son, _she thought to herself.

"Well..." The Doctor hesitated as he contemplated whether to lie about being from Gallifrey or not. He had no idea what the year was and what technologies they had at their disposal to find out exactly what species he was. Deciding on the former, he replied, "We're both human."

"Oh really?" The woman asked in a sinister voice. "Take them to the scanner room," She ordered her son. _Guess that wasn't such a good idea after all, _The Doctor thought to himself, feeling a little nervous. Nervousness was something he hadn't felt for a couple of days, except when he was still on Androzani Minor with Peri, and they were nearly executed by firing squad. _Peri... _Her name distracted him from his surroundings for a bit.

Next thing he knew, he was in a white, clean room that resembled a hospital room, or more hauntingly, a room in a mental asylum. Don picked up a scanner that was maybe two feet long and pointed it first at Sarah Jane. _Human, _it confirmed. Next, he turned it to the Doctor. A few agonizingly long minutes later, it produced the words - _Indefinable species_.

"You dirty little liar!" The man yelled, obviously taking after his mother. He picked something up from a table, something black, and the Doctor had barely enough time to register what it was, before the electricity was upon him. He fell to the ground as his muscles tensed up and went rigid, and all movement was lost. He could feel his hearts thudding wildly, and feared that one of them would stop - the taser was definitely meant only for humans.

**To be continued**

****_Dun dun dun. Fivey whump! I really actually adore the Fifth Doctor, and hey, it's the first time I'm actually whumping a character. :P I know, I know, I'm evil. But please review, thank you guys for following and favoriting. Here, have some brownies! :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh, by the way? This chapter is rated T. Don't forget to review! :)_

"Stop!" The Doctor could hear Sarah's cry through the pain of the taser. It was backfiring, causing him intense pain instead of only incapacitating the Time Lord, as it was supposed to work on humans. He could tell that the pain went on for more than five seconds, maybe a minute, before the effect finally wore off. Unable to get to his feet, the Doctor simply lay there on the ground, letting out a long, low moan of pain.

"Tell me where you're from, you _liar_," Don grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him back up. Afraid that his legs would give way, the Doctor held on to a table for support, his gaze lowered. Still, he didn't intend to give away the name of his home planet , nor the location, any time soon.

"No..." Only a mumble escaped the Time Lord, unable to manage a tone louder than that. He looked up to see Sarah's concerned gaze, and he blinked at her, in a feeble attempt to convince her that he was all right. Before either of them had time to exchange words, though, Don, still holding the Doctor by the collar, punched him hard in the stomach.

He fell once again to the ground, legs buckling under him, as a series of kicks was rained on him. Unable to even shield his face from any blows due to the handcuffs, the Doctor could only lay helpless on the ground as he turned into a punching, or rather, kicking bag, for the Torchwood worker.

"Stop it!" Sarah glared up at Don, wishing that she could've slapped him there and then for abusing her companion. Instead, she was rewarded with a hard slap across the face, before the man returned to kicking the Doctor. After a few more minutes of cries of pain from the Time Lord, the Torchwood man lost interest, and as a warning not to repeat that again, he tasered the man on the floor, leaving him in pain as he slammed the door shut.

"Are you alright?!" The journalist dropped to her knees beside the Doctor, after the pain from the taser subsided. His teeth were clenched, and it was obvious that he was in a state of agony. After a few minutes of silence, Sarah Jane looked at the door, and reported, "It's locked from the outside. I think they're coming back for us."

"Don't... tell..." He panted, fixing his dark blue gaze on the girl in front of him. She didn't know exactly what he meant about not telling, but assumed that it was the weird... police box that she was in. Before the Doctor could tell her anything else, the door was violently kicked open, and Sarah dragged out, kicking and screaming, not wanting to be separated from her friend.

Don came into the Doctor's line of sight once again, this time with Tamara with him, and a group of five, fully-armed soldiers. Instantly he could tell this wasn't going to be anything good. "Take him to the interrogation room," The woman ordered the soldiers.

_Oh great, _The foggy thought formed in his mind as he was half-dragged, half-supported to a room. If they couldn't scan and find out what species he was, they could certainly torture him into telling them. The room itself was bleak like the cell - dark brown brick with stone floor, and a small, barred window near the top. There was no table, but with a small gulp of nervousness, the Doctor noticed that there were chains bolted to the wall.

"So tell me then, alien, what species are you?" Don settled down into a chair in front of him. There was a switch in his hand - for what reason the Time Lord couldn't fathom, and the latter was secured into the manacles. Something wasn't quite right... the switch had to serve _some _purpose.

"For the thousandth time, I'm not telling you!" The Doctor was starting to recover from the effects of the taser, speaking with his own brand of defiance. His dark blue gaze met challengingly with the hazel one across the room, each daring the other to break their resolve.

"Alright then, don't tell me," The man continued in a sing-song voice, flicking the switch nonchalantly. At once, a searing electric pain coursed through the Doctor's body, hurting him worse than when the Daleks tried to steal his memories or the time Commander Maxil shot him. He uselessly writhed from the pain, trying to fight it off, but it was useless.

Finally, Don flicked the switch back off, leaving the Time Lord panting and only being kept from falling because of the chains. Still, he stared back up at the Torchwood worker, determined not to give away where he was from, for he was sure that they would definitely try to invade Gallifrey or something of the sort.

"Tell me... what date it is," The Doctor panted still, reeling from the pain of the electrical device. If only he had stopped to check the TARDIS co-ordinates! A wave of guilt washed over him as he thought about the trouble Sarah Jane was in, all because of him. He braced himself to go through that all over again, but before Don had the chance to flick the switch, another alien was brought into the room. The Doctor's heart(s) sank as he recognized it.

It was a Silurian.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm sorry for this being kind of late. I had major trouble writing it, and I still hate it. It's also kind of short, but serves as a prelude to the more action-packed next chapter. Please review, because I hate this! :P_

"Yes, mom, why did you bring this alien here?" Don got up from the chair, turning around to face his mother and the handcuffed green creature. The latter stared at the Time Lord across the room with both recognition and hate. It was going to give him away.

"It claims to know who this is," Tamara's voice was detached and emotionless, reminding the Doctor a little of a Dalek. Except that was the least of his worries at the moment. He remembered the three time he had encountered the Silurians and Sea Devils, and none of them had ended well. Still, he tried to keep a calm face as he faced the green creature, begging silently not to give him away.

"Well? Speak up, then." The Torchwood man demanded impatiently, staring at the alien in a contemptous fashion. It hesitated for a moment, looking back at the Time Lord and then at the two Torchwood people. "I don't know," It admitted, avoiding the Doctor's gaze as he realized that they were both in the same situation.

"Liar!" Tamara pulled the Silurian back sharply, causing it to near stumble over. A few minutes later, there was a blood-curdling screech from the outside corridor as some unspeakable punishment was meted out to the creature. The Doctor flinched as he realized that yet again, someone was in trouble because of him. _I always seem to bring trouble upon others, _He reflected inwardly.

"So you're not going to tell me, eh?" Don's voice distracted the Time Lord from his thoughts. His finger was poised on the switch, but this time, the latter was all the more determined not to tell him. A Silurian, one of his enemies, had suffered to protect his secret, and he wasn't going to tell it to Torchwood any time soon.

"No. Never. Not till my last breath," The Doctor responded angrily. "Tell me what date it is first, and then I'll tell you _something_," He added as an afterthought, with a small smile at his own cunningness. Still, it could all backfire and he could be subjected to the electric switch again, but it was worth the chance.

"It's 23rd February, 2026," The Torchwood man added grudgingly. A little surprised, the Doctor started doing some mental calculations. _That's not right... the technology isn't as advanced as it should be - this is like the 2000's. Something's wrong, humanity's been set back. _"Now tell me something."

"I'm called the Doctor, and I have two hearts." That was all he was giving away about himself. Lots of species had two hearts, so it wouldn't directly identify him as a Time Lord, but it certainly narrowed the field down.

"Hmph. We can run some tests on you, then." Don mused as he said something into his walkie talkie. From the way that he was staring at the Time Lord, the Doctor could tell that it wouldn't be anything good. In fact, the Torchwood experience was just starting...

* * *

The Time Lord crouched in a corner of the room, shielding his eyes from the harsh white light. He couldn't recall being in a worse shape than that before, excluding his post-regeneration crisises. Even then, those couldn't be helped. This could.

Over the last two days, he hadn't had a glimpse of Sarah Jane. Not since she was dragged away from the room both of them were locked in. On top of that, all the Torchwood people had done was subject him to test after test, giving him hardly any water or food or time to rest.

A tall woman with ashen skin and blonde hair came for the Doctor again, rousing him from his corner. To make things worse, they had injected him with some serum that prevented him from going into a self-induced coma - he had done that once and they were unable to get him out of it, much to their frustration - thus disabling his ability to recover.

"What are we doing this time?" He asked groggily as he limped over to the table where a panel of so-called experts were working busily. The Doctor winced as he put his injured leg up on the table - it had paid dearly the day before in his mad struggle with the scientists. Eventually, they had to restrain him.

_Imbeciles - they tried to access my memories. So I stopped them. A man is the sum of his memories, a Time Lord, even more so. _He recalled the words he had spoken when he had met his previous incarnations in the Death Zone in Gallifrey. Then, the matter had been resolved by Rassilon. But now he could feel his other incarnations, and he closed his eyes and tried to reach into their - or his - experiences.

_"Doctor, there are too many of them! We've been overrun!" A ginger-haired girl yelled. In her hand she had a poker, and all around a horrendous marching sound resonated. She and his future self - the tenth incarnation he had met when their TARDISes crashed - were trapped in a room, and the bolted door was going to be broken down any moment._

_It landed with a loud crash, and the creatures that the Fifth Doctor saw made him involuntarily gasp._

"Cybermen!" The Time Lord yelled out loud, attracting the attention of all the scientists in the room. His breathing quickened, and he had to remind himself that they were attacking in the future, not here. _But what will happen if in the future, I get killed? What will happen to my eleventh incarnation? _The thought raced through his mind.

"Tell me the history of Torchwood," The Doctor commanded, bits and pieces of his future life coming to him. The Cybermen in Canary Wharf. A terrible loss of a companion. A mysterious bride. "Tell me!" He shouted again when no one replied, fearing that the memories wouldn't last for long.

"There was a battle with the Cybermen in our first headquarters, and it was destroyed. Madam Tamara, however, rebuilt it and here we are today." The woman with the ashen skin replied, a little stunned at his knowledge of the gray robots.

"I have to get to my TARDIS and find them. I can sense them... they're coming." His tone was desperate, almost pleading. Without waiting for any replies from the experts, the Doctor got to his feet, ignoring the pain in his body, and headed in the direction of the door, but before he could reach it, a cloth with choloroform was held firmly against his face, and the Time Lord fell to his knees, unconcious.

* * *

"Hello?" A nervous young man, around 20 years of age, called out tenatively into the dirty cell. Inside, a brown-haired girl sat on the dirty mattress, lost in thought and consumed by worry for her friend. She looked up as the guard approached, a detached expression on her face.

"Your name, it's Sarah Jane, isn't it?" He continued, in a Northern London accent. Sarah nodded, a little wary of the newcomer, since most guards were only interested in teasing her and making wolf whistles.

"You're human, then... nice to meet you," The man tried a little smile, although his body language betrayed how nervous he felt. "I can get you out of here, if you'd like," He offered, not knowing how it would be received by the girl.

"Only if you get my friend out first. He's the blonde guy, and I don't know if you've seen him, but he was badly treated by one of the people," Sarah got up, walking over to the bars, but careful not to touch them.

"Oh... I heard some of the guards talking about him at lunch." He trailed off, not knowing what to say next. Something buzzed on his walkie-talkie, and someone else yelled at the other end. Out of the whole conversation, Sarah caught one word.

Davros.


End file.
